


Wolfsküsse

by SkyeGraham



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC/OC
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6849337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie resozialisiert man einen Riesen wie den Fenriswolf? Indem Odin ihm einen menschlichen Körper gibt und ihn in die Menschenwelt schickt, wo er  den Avengers unterstellt ist.  Fenris findet in diesem bunten Haufen aus Helden so etwas wie Freundschaft und zu seinem Leidwesen ... auch Liebe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris ist entweder als OOC bzw. OC zu sehen, je nachdem wie man es betrachten will.  
> One Shots mit alternativer Timeline, in der Pietro weder starb noch Bucky sich wieder einfrieren lässt - gewidmet dem Projekt "Kiss Me" auf Fanfiktion.de.

Er sah wie Jotunheim unterging. Fern vom Geschehen, doch nahe genug durch den hellen Schein, der dem Bifröst entsprang. In seinen Ohren hallten die letzten Schreie der Eisriesen noch lange nach dem Angriff wider. Sie schienen nie zu enden.  
Den Kopf auf seine Pfoten gebettet lauschte er ihnen und der Stille um ihn herum zugleich. Etwas lag in der Luft, von dem er nicht sagen konnte, was es war. Ein Zittern. Drohendes Unheil. Vorzeichen wie diese erinnerten ihn an all die Geschichten.  
»Das Ende naht«, hörte er aus den Tiefen Helheims die Stimme seiner Schwester und neigte seinen Kopf in ihre Richtung. Für Geschwister standen sie einander nicht so nahe, wie sie sollten. Getrennt durch Allvaters Bestimmungen, vereint durch das Blut in ihren Adern.  
»Es scheint so«, stimmte er ihr mit Blick gen Himmel zu. Ein weiterer Schrei ließ die Welten erzittern. Lange hatte er sie nicht vernommen, aber erkannte sie bereits beim ersten Ton. Das Fell in seinem Nacken sträubte sich, als der Schrei verstummte und Stille die Welten wieder erfüllte.  
»Vater«, seufzte seine Schwester und von irgendwoher erreichte ihn das Zischen seines Bruders, der Midgardschlange. Er selbst blieb stumm. Vergoss weder Tränen noch äußerte Leid, denn er verspürte keines. Alles, was tat, war das Schließen seiner Augen und ausharren, was da noch kam.

Es dauerte nicht lange, als die Erde unter seiner Ankunft erbebte. Allvaters Zauber zusammen mit Sleipnirs Hufgetrampel machten dessen Gegnern Angst. Wesen wie ihm entlockten derartige Auftritte nur ein müdes Lächeln. Im Gegensatz zu Odin, dem Gott aller Götter, bot er allein wegen seiner Größe ein imposantes Bild.  
»Entscheidungen wurden getroffen.«  
Über seinen Kopf hinweg - wie es immer der Fall unter den Asen war, musste er eben jene erdulden. Ihm war, dass ihm Odins Bestimmungen missfielten. Er hatte nur keine Ahnung, wie sehr ...

 

»Bei den Göttern ...«  
Sein Kopf durchbrach die Decke, schnappten blind nach dem roten fliegendem Ding. Das soll ein Riese sein? Etwas mikrig, oder? Er würde diesem Mann zeigen, wer mehr Größe bewies. Feiglinge wie ihn fraß er zum Frühstück.  
»Fenris, stopp!«  
Sein Wachstum stoppte wegen Gleipnir, seiner Fessel, doch er war groß genug, um den Menschen eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er hatte nie gewollt, unter ihnen zu weilen. Das hier war eine Strafe für ihn. Ein Riese unter den Bewohnern Midgards ... er stieß ein Grollen im Angesichts des roten fliegenden Menschen vor seiner Nase. Sein Maul öffnete sich wie von allein, um diesen Schädling von der Erde zu tilgen. Er verstand, warum sein Vater die Menschen verabscheute. Odins Berichte über dessen Schandtaten hatten ihn bis jetzt kalt gelassen. Ihn verband nur das Blut mit Loki.  
Die Zähne gebleckt, starrte er erst das rote Ding, dann die Menschen um ihn herum an. Ein Anblick, der ihm vertraut war. Egal, um welche Wesen es sich handelte - alle fürchteten ihn. Und das war normalerweise gut so.  
»Beruhige dich, Fenris.«  
Odins Sohn gab ihm keine Befehle. Er knurrte diesen an, behielt Mjöllnir im Auge. Der Hammer bot eine größere Gefahr als all die Menschen um ihn herum.  
»Bin ich riesig genug für dich, Sterblicher«, wandte er sich wieder an den, der ihn beleidigt hatte, »und das ist nur ein Bruchteil von dem, was ich normalerweise bin.«  
Weil der Allvater insgeheim vor ihm erzitterte und dem, wofür er laut den Sagen stand. Gleipnir verhinderte vielleicht seine wahre Größe, aber alles konnte selbst die Fessel nicht unterbinden.  
»Alle Achtung. Nur hast du gerade ein Gebäude zerstört und das gefällt mir nicht.«  
Er sollte sich lieber über andere Dinge Sorgen machen als die Vernichtung eines Hauses. Zumal die Grundmauern noch intakt waren.  
Einzelteile fielen zu Boden, als sich seine Muskeln verschoben und er zu dem wurde, zudem ihn Odins Zauber gemacht hatte: Ein Bewohner Midgards. Die Hülle seines wahren Selbst war nicht mehr als der Körper eines Menschen.  
»Seht es als Warnung.«


	2. Sudden Kiss

»Ich kenne diesen Blick.«  
Er hasste Menschen. Diesen ganz besonders, der ihm auf der Nase herumtanzte oder eher von einem Ende zum Anderen flitzte. Augen der Sterblichen sahen es nicht, aber er erkannte neben den funkelnden Augen auch das spitzbübische Grinsen. Am liebsten würde er ihn in diesem Moment mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. Er wollte nur nicht wieder in diese Halluzinationenfalle der Hexe treten.   
»Weiß nicht, was du meinst«, grollte er stattdessen und wandte den Blick von dem Menschenpaar am Wasserfall ab. Wakanda bot einen Schutz, die es ihm sogar erlaubte, sich in Wolfsform zu bewegen. Im grünen Dickicht verschmolz er fast gänzlich mit den Schatten. Der Flitzer fand ihn dennoch. Den anderen war es egal, denn sie kämpften mit eigenen Sorgen. Allen voran der Captain und dessen Freund.   
Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte er eben jenen versucht zu finden. S.H.I.E.L.D. hatte großes Interesse am Winter Soldier, das weit über das vom Captain hinausging. Ihm war es egal gewesen, warum er den Menschen hatte suchen sollen. Er war von der ersten Sekunde an wie gebannt von diesem und ausgerechnet eines der jüngsten Mitglieder musste es auch sehen. Sterbliche ...   
»Komm schon, Fenris.«  
Warnend schnappte er nach der Hand, die sich an seine Nase legen wolltem und verwandelte sich zurück in seine menschliche Hülle. Pietro Maximoff schlug ihm sogleich auf die Schulter. Der Einzige, der so erpicht auf Nähe mit ihm war.   
»Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, du wurdest rot.«  
Er war der Fenriswolf. Er errötete nie, weil er das gar nicht konnte. Wie sollte ein gigantischer Wolf auch dazu in der Lage sein?   
Augen verdrehend machte er sich auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer. Pietro folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.  
»Bist du mein Babysitter?«  
»Nein, mit dir wird es nur nicht so langweilig.«   
Weil die anderen sich noch von der Gefangenschaft erholten, während er den Dschungel unsicher machte. Er hatte lange genug in einem goldenen Käfig verbracht und er stellte sich den von der Regierung schlimmer vor als S.H.I.E.L.D.s. Darum war er hier, und weil er Tony Stark auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn er wollte, könnte er den Allvater bitten, wieder zurückzukehren. Den Gedanken verwarf er jedoch. Die Aussicht auf eine Ewigkeit einsam in Ketten ...   
»Ich nehme das als Kompliment«, entgegnete er in Gedanken versunken und warf einen kurzen Blick zurück zum Wasserfall. Für eine Sekunde sah ihn der Winter Soldier an, ehe er sich wieder auf den Captain konzentrierte. Genug Zeit, um seinen Herzschlag zu beschleunigen. Verdammte Sterblichkeit.   
»Hey Mann, willst du ein Wettrennen bis an die Grenze?«   
Dazu sagte nur ein Dummkopf nein, aber es gefiel ihm nicht, dass Pietro zu wissen schien, was er grad brauchte.   
»Ich werde dich abhängen.«  
Ehe er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bewegte er sich auf allen Vieren durchs Dickicht - dicht gefolgt von seinem Schatten. Er gewöhnte sich wahrscheinlich zu schnell an ihn.   
Dem Rest des Teams ging er aus dem Weg und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Seit Sokovia war er ein fester Bestandteil bei Einsätzen. Sozusagen eine Art überdimensionaler Rammbock, jetzt, wo der Hulk sich abgesetzt hatte. Hinter ihm erspähte er jedes Mal den Maximoffjungen. In deinem Windschatten ist es echt abgefahren, hatte er einmal zu ihm gesagt und seitdem gehörte Pietro dazu.   
Außerdem besaßen sie beide einen ungeheuren Appetit. Wenn ein Mensch sich mit ihm messen konnte, dann hegte er trotz seiner Geringschätzung einen gewissen Respekt. Das war vielleicht das Problem, wenn es denn eines gab. Er war sich da noch nicht so sicher.

»Können Götter sich eigentlich übergeben?«  
Fragen, an die er sich ebenfalls gewöhnte. Nicht zum ersten Mal verbesserte er Pietro, während sie sich mit Essen vollstopften.   
»Ich bin ein Riese, kein Ase. Der Riese überhaupt, schließlich läute ich Ragnarök ein, wenn ich mal Gleipnir loswerde. Seit ich zurückdenken kann, habe ich mich noch nie übergeben.«  
»Also ist es unmöglich?«  
Er fasste es nicht, dass er sich Gedanken über die Ausscheidung des Essens machte.   
»Technisch gesehen, nein, nehme ich an.«  
»Ihr beide seid unfassbar.«  
Die Hexe hatte er bereits von Weitem gerochen und schaute genauso desinteressiert drein wie ihr Bruder. Sie erinnerte gleich an all die Ereignisse der letzten Tage. Er gab ihr insofern Recht, dass sie ihr jetziges Leben prägten. Entscheidungen und ihre Konsequenzen brachten Veränderungen mit sich.  
»Klär du das«, wandte er sich an Pietro, ehe er das Weite suchte. Der Hexe traute er zu, sich mit Gehirnwäsche an ihnen zu schaffen zu machen.

  
Er hatte zu lange in einem Raum unter Aufsicht verbracht, um sich noch eine Sekunde länger in einem goldenen Käfig aufzuhalten. Auf vier kräftigen Pfoten bahnte er sich lieber einen Weg durch den Dschungel. Ein kleines bisschen Freiheit in einer Welt voller Fesseln, und er war nicht allein. Am Wasserfall hockte der Winter Soldier auf einem Felsen, schien in Gedanken versunken. Eine Hand auf die Überreste seines rechten Armes ...  
»Bist du das, Wolf?«   
Seine Schritte stoppten, ehe sie sich wieder in Bewegung setzten. Statt tiefer in den Dschungel hinein ging er auf den Wasserfall zu. Auf dem Weg verwandelte er sich. An seine wahre Gestalt war der Winter Soldier nicht gewöhnt und auf einen Angriff setzte er wenig Wert.  
»Ich habe einen Namen.« Er eigentlich auch, aber Bucky Barnes kannte er kaum genug, um ihn auch so zu nennen.   
»Viele, wenn Steve recht hat«, stimmte der Mann zu, ohne sich zu bewegen, »Steve sagt, du seist ein Freund, ist das wahr?«  
Das kam darauf an, wie er diese Bezeichnung definierte. Ob er Freund vom Feind unterscheiden konnte ...   
»Der Fenriswolf steht auf keiner Seite. Er hält sich aus den Geschicken der Menschen heraus.«  
»Und dieser Fenris Vángandr, als den du dich ausgibst und der neben mir steht?«   
Eine unerwartete Frage, die ihn einen Moment sprachlos machte. So viel Verstand in diesem wirren Geist ließ ihn lächeln. Er wusste, wann er sich geschlagen geben musste.  
»Will frei sein, soweit es ihm möglich ist. Ich trage bereits genug Fesseln mit mir herum.«  
»Das Gefühl kenne ich nur zu gut«, murmelte der Winter Soldier und ließ seinen Arm los, um sich aufzusetzen, »ich will auch kein Sklave mehr sein.«  
»Dann sei keiner.«

Am Menschsein störte ihn vieles. Träumen war das wohl Schlimmste für ihn. Für die Sterblichen ein Privileg, doch für ihn ein grausamer Fluch. Er sah Dinge, für die ihn seine Familie verachten würden, wenn sie es wüssten.   
Aus ihnen wachte er jedes Mal schweißgebadet auf. Sein Atem ging flach und er zitterte. Bilder wiederholten sich vor seinem inneren Augen, die ihn verhöhnten. Er wollte nicht an Küsse denken und doch drehte sich alles um sie. Mit ihm ging die Fantasie durch.  
»Ich kenne diesen Blick«, kam es von der Tür her, ehe sich Pietro auf sein Bett setzte, »heiß geträumt?«  
»Halt den Mund.«  
Pietro tat ihm den Gefallen, aber womit er nicht rechnete, waren dessen Lippen im nächsten Moment auf seinen. Genug Kontakt, dass sich die Erinnerung in sein Gedächtnis brannte.   
»Du solltest nicht von einarmigen Verrückten träumen.«   
Worte, die ihn zum Lächeln brachten. Sterbliche. Immer diese Sterblichen ...


	3. Quick Kiss

»Ich könnte ihn verletzen.«  
»Buck, er ist ein riesiger Wolf aus einer Welt, die du dir in deinen kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen kannst. Glaub mir, er tut dir mehr weh als du ihm. Versuch es einfach.«  
Er verabscheute jede Art von Tests, was er dem Captain auch gesagt hatte und sich doch von ihm weichklopfen ließ. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, ruhte er jetzt im Schatten eines Urwaldbaumes von Wakanda. Ich tue das für einen Freund, sagte er sich, was die Sache für ihn nicht einfacher machte, denn eigentlich war Bucky Barnes nur ein Freund von Steve Rogers. Seufzend dehnte er dennoch seine Muskeln, bevor er auf ein Signal wartete.  
»Denk dran, kein Töten«, ermahnte ihn Rogers und er nickte kurz zum Verständnis. Als würde er den Winter Soldier verschlingen wollen ...   
Eine Gänsehaut überlief ihn, als ihm seine Träume wieder einfielen. Fressen war das Letzte, das er mit diesem Menschen tun wollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf und tat, worum er gebeten worden war. Ein Test des neuen Arms, den sie Barnes aus Vibranium gefertigt hatten. In der Welt gehörte dieses Metall zu den Widerstandsfähigsten. Insgeheim war er gespannt, ob dieser Arm ihm Leid zufügen konnte.  
»Dann los.«  
Wenn das das Signal sein sollte, musste der Captain sich ein neues ausdenken. Er stand irritiert da, während Barnes auf ihn zutrat - die Hand zur Faust geballt.   
»Na los, Fenris, mach ihn fertig.«  
Stattdessen verdrehte er die Augen über den Ausruf im Publikum. Maximoff konnte es nicht lassen. Er konzentrierte sich gerade rechtzeitig auf den Test, um einen Schlag und einem Tritt auszuweichen. Diese Hülle war nie für einen Kampf gedacht. Sie war eben doch nur eine schwache Verpackung, für die er Odin gerne fressen wollte.   
»Du bist nicht bei der Sache.«  
»Jetzt schon«, erklärte er grimmig, bevor er seine wahre Gestalt annahm. Gleipnir verhinderte wie eh und je sein richtiges Ausmaß, aber er war immerhin groß genug, um Gebäude zu zerstören. Barnes wich seinem Schnappen ebenso aus wie seinen Krallen. Von einem Soldaten wie ihn hatte er nicht weniger erwartet und es erinnerte ihn mehr an das Training mit Maximoff. Pietro entkam ihm ständig, wenn er ihn zu fangen versuchte, aber Barnes besaß nicht dessen Geschwindigkeit.   
»Bin ich für dich jetzt bei der Sache«, fragte er grollend, als er noch einmal nach ihm schnappte und ihn knapp verfehlte.   
»Ja, das gefällt mir schon besser. Hoffentlich bist du mir nicht allzu böse für das.«  
Der Schlag, gefolgt vom Aufprall, saß. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen gesamten Körper, das ihm sogar den Atem nahm. Irgendwas krachte entsetzlich, von dem er nicht wusste, ob es seine Knochen oder der Erdboden unter ihm war, der unter seinem Sturz litt. Ihm wurde für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen, dass er es für besser hielt, liegen zu bleiben.   
»Tut mir leid ... Fenris.«   
Auf Händen und Knien harrte er in seiner menschlichen Hülle aus, bevor er zu Barnes aufsah.  
»Ich hasse euch Menschen.«

  
»Also, wenn du ihm mitteilen wolltest, dass du ihn magst ...«  
»Bitte, sei einfach still.«  
Ihm war durchaus klar, wie Barnes seine Worte aufgenommen hatte. Dessen betroffenen Blick vergaß er nicht so schnell. Auch nicht, seine gemurmelte Entschuldigung, bevor er den Test für beendet erklärte und an allen vorbei in sein Zimmer gegangen war.   
»Wie geht es deinem Bein?«   
Maximoff setzte sich neben ihn auf die Liege und beäugte den Verband. Es konnte nicht jeder von einer schnellen Heilung profitieren. Der Fenriswolf war selbst in dieser Hülle nahezu unverwüstlich.  
»Ein paar Stunden Ruhe und es ist geheilt.«  
Er log, schließlich wusste er, dass die zersplitterten Knochen wieder zusammengewachsen waren, aber er wollte sich nicht Rogers gegenübersehen. Es reichte ihm, dass der Captain vor der Krankenstation auf und ab lief.   
»Was ist mit Barnes?«  
»Will nicht reden. Hat sich abgesetzt.«  
»Verstehe.«  
Es war ein Test. Dabei gingen bestimmte Dinge schief und es verletzten sich auch ... Menschen.   
»Niemand muss ihm ins Gewissen reden. Ich bin, zugegeben, nicht davon ausgegangen, dass ich es bin, der sich verletzt, aber ...«  
»Dass einer von euch hier landet«, beendete Maximoff den Satz mit einem Grinsen, das er wenig erfreut darüber erwiderte.   
»So ist es.«  
»Ich wette, du hast Hunger. Hol dir mal was.«   
Kaum war Pietro auf dem Weg in die Küche, trat Rogers an seine Seite. Ehe der zu sprechen begann, hob er die Hand.  
»Nein. Keine Entschuldigung. Keine Reue. Mir geht es gut. Sein Arm funktioniert gut.«  
»Vielleicht zu gut.«  
»Wenn du in ihm eine Gefahr siehst, musst du ihn wohl einsperren.«  
Er behielt Rogers im Auge, während er das sagte und registrierte jede Regung des Captains. Stark hätte Barnes ohne zu zögern Hausarrest verpasst, wie bei Wanda oder musste ihn ins Raft einsperren oder ... ihm den Arm wieder abnehmen, ohne den der Winter Soldier so schwach war wie ein normaler Sterbliche - na ja, fast.   
»Hier wird keiner eingesperrt. Ich lasse dich schließlich durch den Dschungel Wakandas laufen und vertraue darauf, dass du immer zurückkommst.«  
»Wo sollte ich auch hin? Ihr seid, ob ich es will oder nicht, meine einzige Option.«   
»Und wenn wir Thor bitten, dich zurück nach Asgard zu bringen? Die Dinge werden hier nicht besser laufen, wäre es nicht ratsamer, wenn du zurückkehrst?«  
Um erneut zur Einsamkeit verdammt, auf die Götterdämmerung zu warten? Darauf kannte er nur eine Antwort.  
»Nur über meine Leiche.«  
»Aber du magst uns nicht einmal.«  
»Wie ich bereits sagte: dies ist meine einzige Option.« Er sagte nicht, dass er sich bereits zu sehr an sie gewöhnt hatte, um jetzt wieder allein zu sein. Rogers stellte keine Fragen mehr oder bedrängte ihn. Er ließ sogar seinen besten Freund in Ruhe, als dieser aus dem Dschungel trat.

Mit Maximoff auf dem Sofa lag er da, ein Teller mit abgenagten Knochen auf seinem Bauch. Sein Magen vertrug noch einiges, aber Maximoff hatte aufgegeben und hielt einen Eimer fest umklammert.   
»Du solltest nicht versuchen, mit mir mitzuhalten.«  
»Halt die Klappe, Fenris.«  
Die hielt er, weil sich Barnes ihnen näherte. Für eine Sekunde starrte der auf das Gelage um sie herum, nahm es mit erhobenen Augenbrauen zur Kenntnis.  
»Gesunder Appetit.«   
»So kann man es auch nennen. Ich habe einst über weiße Elefanten gelesen, die Königen geschenkt wurden, sodass diese vollkommen verarmten. Das wird wohl auch mit Wakanda geschehen. Der Fenriswolf bringt immer Verderben.«  
»Du liest?«  
Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass ihn alle für einen Dummkopf hielten. Thor kam durchaus ungebildet daher. Er lächelte.  
»Wenn man so lange nichts zu tun hat, beginnt man seine Zeit mit Lesen zu verbringen.«    
»Du wolltest doch nichts tun«, musste Maximoff sagen und brachte damit Barnes zum Schmunzeln.   
»Die Bedingungen waren nicht die Besten.«  
In Chicago hatten bereits der Hulk und die Chitauri gewütet. Der Fenriswolf hätte alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Wenn sein Vater ihm gegenüberstand, konnte er nicht sagen, was er täte. Als riesiger Wolf auf einem fliegenden Stück Erde mit einer ganzen panischen Bevölkerung wäre genauso unmöglich. Er hatte zu der Zeit auch keinen Sinn darin gesehen, sich am Kampf zu beteiligen. Die Avengers befanden sich bereits an einem Wendepunkt, ohne es zu wissen. Es dürfte Odin ohnehin nicht gefallen, dass er sich einmischte.   
»Ich habe Hunger«, bemerkte er mit Blick auf die leeren Teller, konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, weil Maximoff würgend aufstand.   
»Jetzt ist es dir möglich, zu sagen, was du sagen wolltest.«  
»Ich wollte mich nur entschuldigen.«  
»Akzeptiert. Im Gegenzug verzeih mir, dass ich sagte, ich hasse euch. Das stimmt nur zum Teil.«  
»Stark.«  
»Der steht auch ganz oben auf der Liste, ja.«   
Er sah die Neugierde in Barnes Blick und erhob sich, während er den Teller von seinem Bauch nahm.   
»Das Raft. Ich kenne diesen Ort nicht nur, weil ich mich für S.H.I.E.L.D.s Daten interessierte. Dieser Außenminister hat mich zu Testzwecken dort eingesperrt. Da war kein Stark, der sich dazwischen stellte und eine Rede hielt, von wegen Avengers ... da war nur ich in dieser mikrigen Zelle und dieser Mistkerl von Bürokrat, der mich dabei beobachte, wie mir der Kragen platzte. Du kannst dir denken, wie das ausging.«  
Er hatte die Mauern samt Sicherheitsglas mit Freuden gesprengt, ehe er den Regierungsvertreter mit gefletschten Zähnen ins Visier nahm. Nur eines hatte ihn davon abgehalten, ihm den Kopf abzubeißen: Das Wissen, dass ihn im Raft niemand finden würde.   
»Ich will nie wieder Kompromisse eingehen müssen.«  
»Dann tu es nicht.«   
Ähnliche Worte hatte er zu Barnes gesagt und dieser lächelte leicht, als er sich zu ihm auf das Sofa setzte.   
»Es tut mir wirklich leid wegen deinem Bein. Das … der Winter Soldier kam für einen Moment in mir durch.«   
»Der Fenriswolf hält eine Menge aus.«  
»Das hat man gesehen.«  
»Zugegeben, ich war vielleicht nicht so sehr bei der Sache wie ich sein sollte.«   
Er hoffte, Barnes frage nicht nach dem Grund, aber das tat er – wenn auch zögernd. Für einen Moment dachte er daran zu lügen oder zu leugnen, doch für einen Menschen wie den Winter Soldier musste es schlimm sein, wenn er die Wahrheit erfuhr. Vertrauen …  
»Diese Welt verwirrt mich. Dieser Körper hier treibt mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns mit all seinen Bedürfnissen, um die ich mich in Asgard nie kümmern musste.«  
»Klingt, als säßen wir im selben Boot.«  
»Das verstehe ich nicht.«  
Barnes lachte leise, bevor er ihm die Bedeutung erläuterte. Ihm leuchtete sie langsam ein, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Die menschliche Sprache hatte so viele Tücken. Frustrierend.   
»Darf ich fragen, was dich so stört?«  
»Der Hunger«, fiel ihm spontan ein, verwies damit auf das Offensichtlichste, »wenn ich es zuließe, wäre ich nur am Essen. Träumen kann verstörend sein, wenn ich dort in Asgard bin oder sich gewisse andere Dinge abspielen ...«  
Er wolle gar nicht über dieses Problem reden. Erst recht nicht mit dem Grund dafür. Zu seinem Glück schien Barnes keinen blassen Schimmer zu haben, was er meinte. Der saß mit erhobenen Augenbrauen neben ihn – sprachlos und sonst regungslos.   
Geräusche im Haus lenkten seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Es kamen Fragen auf, wenn ihn jemand mit Barnes hier sitzen sah und keiner von ihnen würde diese beantworten wollen.   
»Es ist spät. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht.«  
»Kommt es mir so vor oder ist es jetzt das erste Mal, dass du so was wie nett bist?«  
Er zeigte als Antwort die Zähne, bevor er die Überreste des Essens wegwarf und sich auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer machte. Seufzend registierte er das Heben und Senken seiner Bettdecke. Maximoff teste entweder seine Grenzen aus oder fand kein Mitleid bei der Hexe. Das Bett teilten sie auf keinen Fall noch einmal, aber der Boden schien ihm genauso ungemütlich. Vollkommen irrelevant für den Fenriswolf, wo er schlief. Fenris jedoch zog eine weiche Liege dem harten Pakettboden vor. Verwandelte er sich langsam in einen ... Menschen?  
»Hey, Fen?«  
»Ja?«  
Maximoff schlief selbstverständlich nicht so fest, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Ihm blieb nichts erspart.  
»Hast du ihn geküsst?«  
»Wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, schläfst du ab sofort.«  
»Armer Fen, ewig ungeküsst.«  
Ignorieren, ermahnte er sich selbst und machte es sich bequem. In seinen Träumen, die ihn diese Nacht sicher plagten, gab es Küsse. Überall auf dem Körper, was ihm jetzt schon Schauder über den Rücken trieb.   
»Wenn du könntest, wo würdest du es tun?«  
Die Frage kam unerwartet, aber inzwischen kannte er Maximoffs Neugierde und die hielt ihn wach. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, war die Antwort für einen Menschen ziemlich einfach.  
»Dort, wo die Seele ruht«, flüsterte er daher, »für einen kurzen Moment in stiller Andacht an diesen Schatz ...«  
»Wie poetisch.«   
Er runzelte die Stirn über Pietros fehlenden Sarkasmus. Es war ohnehin das erste Mal, dass solche Worte aus ihm herauskamen.   
»Hm.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> der kurze Kuss wurde hier nicht aktiv angewendet, da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Plot unmöglich war.


	4. First Kiss

In seiner Zelle bei S.H.I.E.L.D. lagen Unmengen an Büchern über die Menschen. Sachbücher, die ihm mit dem menschlichen Organismus vertraut machten. Für den Anfang war es eine große Hilfe gewesen, denn er war kurz davor gewesen, in diesen vier Wänden einzugehen …  
Jetzt saß er auf einem Felsen am Wasserfall über ein Werk gebeugt, welches sich mit menschlichen Beziehungen befasste. Je mehr er darin las, desto frustrierter wurde er und wollte dieses Werk weit in den Dschungel werfen. Bei der Partnerschaftswahl spielten alle Sinne eine Rolle - als hätten sich Menschen auch zum Fressen gern.   
»Wenn du mich fragst«, unterbrach ihn Maximoff mit einem Picknickkorb voller Essen, als er sich zu ihm setzte, »solltest du dir diesen Mist nicht antun.«  
»Ich verstehe es nicht«, gab er zu und blickte hinunter auf den reißenden Strom zu seinen Füßen. Es bewegte sich wie sein Blut, wenn er hinüber zum Winter Soldier schaute. Barnes und der Captain unterhielten sich über alte Zeiten und sollten für sich sein, aber sein Gehör machte ihn zum unfreiwilligem Lauscher an der Wand.   
»Warst du noch nie verliebt? Gibt es das in Asgard nicht?«  
Er war aber kein Ase. Liebe gab es unter den Riesen nicht so wie beim Geschlecht des Allvaters oder den Sterblichen hier in Midgard. Er empfand Pflichtgefühl gegenüber seinen Geschwistern, weil er der Älteste von ihnen war und Gehorsam durch Blutsbanden zu seinem Vater.   
»Odin und seine Sippe ist dazu in der Lage, doch bei den Riesen ist es anders.«  
»Verstehe. Lauschst du eigentlich, ob er über dich redet? Du hörst schließlich alles.«  
Zu seinem Leidwesen konnte er nicht abstreiten, dass er auf die Stimme von Barnes reagierte. Sich dabei erwischte, wie er jeden Atemzug zählte. Seufzend klappte er das Buch zu, bevor er es den Fischen übergab.   
»Du weißt zu viel über mich.«  
»Und das ärgert dich.«  
Maximoff kannte ihn wirklich zu gut.

Er war es auch, der ihm Bücher ins Zimmer brachte. Wahrscheinlich waren Wakandas Bibliotheken bald leer, wenn er so weitermachte oder dieser Raum war bis an die Decke eine einzige Bücherwand. Zu viel, aber es gefiel ihm.   
Bücher bedrängten ihn nicht. Sie ließen ihm Zeit, sich eigene Gedanken zu machen und lehrten ihn Dinge, ohne dass er sich wie ein Idiot vorkam. Sein kleiner Zufluchtsort lockte über kurz oder lang auch Barnes an.   
»Bücher über den zweiten Weltkrieg müssten irgendwo bei der Tür liegen«, hieß er ihn willkommen und vertiefte sich weiter in sein Werk über das ‘Natürlichste auf der Welt’ - wie Maximoff das nannte. Er wurde glücklicherweise nicht rot vor Scham.   
»Ich weiß, wer gewonnen hat. Darüber muss ich nichts mehr lesen.«  
»Es gibt in einem einen Auszug über den Einfluss Captain Americas. Vielleicht interessiert dich das.«  
»Nein, danke«, erklärte Barnes und stieg über die kleineren Haufen, bis er am Bett angekommen war. Als er aufschaute, begegnete er dessen ruhigen Blick, wurde alles andere als ‘ruhig’. »Gibt es in dieser Bibliothek auch Sagen? Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich mehr über meine … Kameraden wissen sollte.«  
Ein schlechter Zeitpunkt, um mit ihm anzufangen. Diese Geschichten kannte er bereits, um sie für ebenso Unfug wie niedergeschriebene Fantasie zu halten.   
»Dann solltest du mit der Edda beginnen«, riet er Barnes, während er das Buch vor sich schloss und dem Mann dabei beobachtete, wie er sich das besagte Werk schnappte.   
»Es ist nicht zwingend leicht verständlich.«  
»Das sehe ich.«   
Barnes gluckste und setzte sich auf die Bettkante.   
»Darf ich bleiben?«  
»Sicher. Wird der Captain nicht Notstand ausrufen, wenn er dich nicht findet?«  
»Ich bin kein Kind mehr. Nur ein Mörder, dem mehrmals eine Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurde. Und seltsam ist, dass ich hier nicht einmal der größte Freak bin.«   
Schnaubend lehnte er sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn es danach ginge, hielt er die Hexe für den Oberfreak.   
»Ich weiß, was du meinst.«  
»Hoffentlich entziffere ich das, was hier steht.«   
Wenn jemand ein Händchen dafür hatte, das Thema zu wechseln, war er es eigentlich. Aber er konnte damit umgehen und nahm sich wieder seinen Beziehungsratgeber.  
»Du riechst übrigens angenehm.«  
»Wie bitte?«  
»Ich … äh …« Der Fenriswolf suchte nicht nach Worten … er war gerade allerdings vollkommen daneben und wollte im Boden versinken. Barnes schaute ihn neugierig wie skeptisch von der Seite an. Es gab nichts Schlimmeres als dass er auf eine Erklärung wartete.  
»Nun … es ist ein angenehmer Duft, den du verströmst.«   
»Tatsächlich?«  
Zuckten da etwa die Mundwinkel des Winter Soldiers? Er war versucht, sich unter dem Bett zu verstecken. Im Moment kämpfte er mit der Verlegenheit. Komplimente schienen noch schwieriger zu sein als gedacht. Verdammte Beziehungsratgeber …   
»J-ja.«  
»Darf ich dich etwas fragen?«  
»Hm?«  
Der Winter Soldier rückte zu dicht an ihm heran.   
»Diese Augen gehören verboten.« Er hatte das nicht laut gesagt. Der Mann vor ihm grinste auch nicht und kam ein gutes Stück näher. Verdammt.    
»Dafür, dass ich dir dein Bein zertrümmert habe, bist du erstaunlich gut drauf. Steve fürchtete, du würdest mir im Schlaf den Kopf abreißen.«  
Er würde jetzt eine Menge tun, aber niemanden töten. Es war seine eigene Schuld gewesen. Außerdem wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Bucky Barnes höchstens zwei Stunden schlief und den Rest in seinem Zimmer ausharrte bis der Morgen graute.  
»Ich …«   
Lippen berührte seine für den Hauch einer Sekunde und dann waren sie samt Mann fort. Als Maximoff im Flur stehen blieb und zu ihm schaute, presste er sie zusammen.   
»Sieht nach einem sehr unbefriedigen Kuss aus.«  
»Ach, leck mich doch«, murmelte er vor sich hin, ehe er sich aufs Bett zurückfallen ließ, um an die Decke zu starren. Vielleicht hatte er Barnes doch zum Fressen gern.


	5. Apologetic Kiss

Es gab zwei Dinge, die ihm in den folgenden Tagen auffielen: Pietro hing fast an ihm wie eine Klette, auf dass der Winter Soldier mit verärgerten Blicken reagierte. Ihm wurde das zunehmend unangenehmer, wie die leidige Tatsache, dass sein Hunger andere Dimensionen annahm.   
»Verflucht«, stöhnte er erneut in sein Kissen, bevor er die Decke beiseite schlug. Wie die Männer Midgards mit diesem Problem in der Leistengegend leben konnten …   
Er verstand den Sinn dieses morgendlichen Ereignisses nicht und aus dem Grund verabscheute er es. Mit niemanden konnte er darüber reden, ohne sich wie ein Vollidiot vorzukommen. Pietro würde ihn auslachen, oder seine Hilfe anbieten - was ihm irgendwie verstörend vorkam.   
In den Ratgebern stand, dass man warten sollte oder ›Hand anlegte‹. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, ewig im Bett zu liegen, bis es fort war. Er musste zum Training, sonst kam das Training zu ihm.   
Das Gesicht tief im Kissen vergraben, tastete er sich einen Weg zu seinem Problem und löste es. 

»Alles in Ordnung?«  
Sein Kiefer schmerzte und er überlegte sich, wie er zu einem neuen Kissen kam. Wie er das Desaster in seinem Zimmer ungesehen beseitigte ...  
Er streckte sich so natürlich wie er konnte, bevor er Barnes antwortete.   
»Ja. Es war eine kurze Nacht. Außerdem besteht ein gewisser jemand darauf, noch vor Sonnenaufgang mit mir Laufen zu wollen.«  
Nicht, dass er etwas dagegen hatte, aber er mochte es nicht - nicht in diesem Körper. Ihm ging so schnell die Luft aus. Barnes machte sich deswegen etwas über ihn lustig, was ihn fast immer dazu brachte, sich zu verwandeln.   
»So sind wir unter uns«, bemerkte Barnes mit Blick hinauf zur Fensterfront. Die Stelle, an der Pietro sonst immer stand, visierte er kurz an, bevor er ihn wieder anschaute. »Bereit?«  
»Sicher.«  
Keiner war dermaßen erpicht darauf, diese menschliche Hülle zu trainieren. Er war der Fenriswolf. Er brauchte keine Übungen zum Muskelaufbau, schließlich gehörte er zu den mächtigsten Wesen der neun Welten.  
Sie ließen kaum die Lichtung hinter sich, da bekam er bereits Seitenstechen und verfluchte seinen Begleiter. Barnes lief mehrere Yards voraus, blieb aber seinetwegen in der Nähe. Der Winter Soldier sah nicht so aus als würde ihn das Laufen auspowern. Dafür wünschte er ihm ... dass sie diese Schnapsidee bald beendeten.   
»Du bist nicht in Form.«  
»Ich kann mich verwandeln, dann zeig ich dir, wer hier ...«  
Er verstummte, denn die Luft brauchte er, um sich aufrecht zu halten. Als ihm die Beine versagen zu drohten, hielt ihn Barnes am Arm fest.  
»Mir musst du nichts beweisen.«  
Er war der Fenriswolf. Natürlich musste er das.   
»Niemand kam auf die Idee mich zu trainieren. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ausgerechnet du das tun willst.«   
»Deswegen. Du kippst bei einem simplen Lauf fast aus den Schuhen. Was, wenn du während eines Kampfen nicht sofort zum Fenriswolf werden kannst? Du wärst wohl auf der Stelle ausgeknockt.   
»Du denkst dabei an Rogers.«  
»Er braucht jede Unterstützung, die er bekommen kann.« Barnes log nicht einmal, als er das sagte. Sein Blick war nicht verschlossen, sondern offen - wie immer, wenn sie miteinander sprachen. Sofern es nicht direkt Hydra betraf.  
»Das ergibt Sinn. Selbst, wenn wir trainieren, ich werde in ein paar Tagen nicht besser werden.«  
»Stimmt, aber wie ich bereits sagte: wir sind unter uns.«  
»Wenn es dir Spaß macht, dich mit einem Halbtoten zu beschäftigen«, scherzte er gewzungenermaßen. Das Seitenstechen ließ nach, dafür wurde ihm flau in der Magengegend. Ihm ging es nicht so gut.   
»Es ist angenehm, wenn niemand versucht in meinen Kopf zu gelangen.«   
Nun, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, sah er auch keinen Grund dazu. Er war nicht so neugierig darauf, was in der Vergangenheit geschah. Sein Wissen aus den S.H.I.E.L.D.-Akten reichten seiner Meinung nach aus.   
»Ich denke, es ist auch angenehm, wenn man mich nicht so ansieht als würde ich gleich zum Giganten werden. Und jemanden töten.«  
Er setzte sich auf einen gefallenen Baum und schaute zur Lichtung zurück. Eine Berührung auf seinem Kopf ließ ihn jedoch aufsehen.   
»Tut mir leid, ich konnte nicht anders.«  
»Was war das überhaupt?«  
»Okay.« Barnes lächelte. »Du bist irgendwie süß.«  
Das nahm er ihm jetzt übel.   
»Süß? In den letzten Jahrtausenden hat mich noch nie jemand süß genannt. Ich bin nicht ...«  
Ihm wurde der Mund verschlossen. Barnes küsste ihn, diesmal anders als beim ersten Mal, aber wieder einmal genug, um ihm den Atem zu nehmen. Er blinzelte ihn und dessen Lächeln an.   
»Tut mir leid.«   
Ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sich der Winter Soldier nur entschuldigte, weil er musste. Das gefiel ihm. Warum auch immer.   
»Menschen sind kompliziert.«  
»Auch nicht mehr, als ihr aus Asgard, denke ich.«   
Er kannte kaum einen Asen, um das zu beurteilen. Ihm missfiel es, dass Barnes ihn mit einem von denen gleichsetzte.   
»Kann ich nicht sagen, bin keiner.«  
Er stand auf und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren. Der Winter Soldier folgte ihm einige Sekunden später.  
»Tut mir leid, Fenris. Wirklich.«  
»Du bist nicht der Erste, der den Unterschied nicht versteht. Entweder, weil ihr es nicht wollt oder könnt.«   
»Es war ein Versehen. Du machst auch Fehler.«   
Das stimmte, ja. Er beging sicher mehr, als ihm bewusst war. Auf dem Felsen am Wasserfall blieb er erst stehen, um sich umzudrehen und schaute auf den Mann hinunter.   
»Dann bin ich es wohl, der um Entschuldigung bittet.«  
»Vielleicht solltest du noch Unterricht nehmen, wie man spricht.«  
»Sagt der aus dem zweiten Weltkrieg.«   
»Sagt der, ja.«  
Barnes Grinsen erwiderte er mit einem Schnauben, und einem Schmunzeln.   
Menschen.


	6. Silly Kiss

Helheim öffnete seine Pforten für ihn.   
Seine Schwester verlangte nach einem Gespräch unter Geschwistern und dies war ihre einzige Möglichkeit. Wenn er wach wäre, hätte er diesen Ruf ignoriert. Nicht, weil er Hel nicht vermisste, sondern Odin oder Thor keinen Grund zum Einfall in Helheim geben wollte. Ein Krieg zwischen diesen beiden Welten brauchte niemand. Im Traum war er allerdings schwach. Sie nutzte diese Machtlosigkeit aus. Er weigerte sich, den Pfad zu betreten und damit einen Fuß auf ihr Territorium zu setzen.   
Vor ihren Toren befand er sich in Sicherheit, doch sobald er Helheims Tore hinter sich ließ …   
»Vertraust du mir gar nicht mehr, Bruder?«  
Geisterhaft lockte ihn ihre Stimme aus den Tiefen der Dunkelheit. Ein Spiel, das ihm nur allzu gut bekannt war und dem er zu widerstehen gelernt hatte.   
»Was willst du, Hel?«  
»Sehen, wie sehr du noch der bist, den ich kenne.«  
Sie besaß vielleicht Nerven. Mutig aus ihrem Versteck heraus, sie hatte sich kaum verändert.  
»Komm aus den Schatten raus, und sag das noch einmal.«  
Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hätte er sie mit seiner ganzen Kraft in ihre Schranken gewiesen. Er ließ sich von seiner kleinen Schwester nicht auf der Nase herum tanzen. Hel - von Odin ernannte Herrin der Toten - war wie er von ihrer Abstammung gebranntmarkt. Lokis Tochter verwechselte man nicht mit anderen Frauen. Als sie aus den Schatten trat, fiel spärliches Licht auf ihr Gesicht. Eine Hälfte das Abbild einer Schönheit, doch das andere eine Fratze des Todes …   
»Ich will sicher gehen, dass mein Bruder noch nicht verloren ist. Ich sehe einen Wolf im Schafspelz oder sollte ich sagen Menschenhaut?«  
Sie sollte besser schweigen. Er träumte, also konnte er einfach so seine Gestalt ändern, wenn er wollte. Ihn hielt nur eines zurück: dass sie es gut heißen würde. Womöglich dachte sie dann, es sich nichts geändert, aber dann wäre sie nicht hier. Sie hatte genug gesehen, um sich zu sorgen.   
»Du vergeudest deine Zeit. Außerdem spielst du mit dem Feuer. Du weißt, was passiert, wenn der Allvater von deinem Tun erfährt.«  
»Sollen sie kommen«, grollte sie, »ich werde Thor in Einzelteilen seinem Vater zurückschicken.«  
»Und damit einen Krieg herauf beschwören. Für eine Herrscherin ist es ein wenig unüberlegt, nicht wahr?«  
»Mein Reich wird von den Toten bevölkert. Was will Odin tun?«  
Alles, was in seiner Macht stünde, und das wusste sie. Hel wäre vor seinem Zorn niemals sicher. Selbst Loki könnte sie nicht beschützen, selbst, wenn er das wollte - was er ums Verrecken nicht tat. Vielleicht verschwendete er einen Gedanken daran, sofern seine Tochter ihm noch etwas nützte.   
»Die Antwort kennst du. Ich frage mich, ob du gekommen bist, um mir deine Sorge als Schwester mitzuteilen oder deine Zuversicht, dass ich als Fenriswolf deinem kleinen Ränkespiel beiwohne.«   
»Vor mir habe ich nicht meinen Bruder, wie es scheint. Eine Marionette dagegen …«  
»Es war auch schön dich zu sehen, Schwester«, verabschiedete er sich mit einer Handbewegung vorzeitig, ehe ihm der Geduldsfaden riss. Helheims Umrisse schwanden dahin, doch ihre Herrscherin ließ sich nicht so leicht abschütteln. Hels Stimme hörte er klar und deutlich.   
_»Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Fenrir.«_  
Kaum, dass Wakandas Dschungel vor ihm erschien, verschmolz er mit ihm. Er wollte sich nicht verwandeln. Nicht verstecken oder sich selbst verleugnen, wenn er auf zwei statt vier Beinen durch das Dickicht schritt. Der Wolf in ihm sträubte sein Fell.   
»Ganz deiner Meinung, Schwester.« Der Fenriswolf … der verlor sich und es kam ihn immer weniger schlimm vor. Für seine Familie war er buchstäblich ein Schandfleck.   
_Schande über dich._  
  
Früher oder später musste er neben einem Mann aufwachen. Das hatte in einem Ratgeber irgendwo einmal gestanden. Nach so einem Traum neben diesen auf dem Boden die Augen zu öffnen und als erstes dieses Gesicht vor der Nase zu haben … seine Familie hatte guten Grund, sich von ihm abzuwenden. Der Wolf in ihm und er selbst wollten dafür noch viel mehr Nähe nach dem gestrigen Vorgeschmack.   
Blaue Flecke auf seinem Arm und der Seite brachten ihn ebenso wenig dazu, auf Abstand zu gehen, wie seine geschwollenen Lippen. Das war sehr menschlich. Er könnte sich daran mehr gewöhnen als an Harndrang.   
»Ist alles okay? Du hast im Schlaf gesprochen.«  
»Das mache ich oft.«  
»Nicht so. Du sagtest ‘fahr zur Hölle, Hel’.«    
Im Schlaf wurde er also ironisch. Das brachte ihn fast zum Lachen, wenn es ihn nicht so stören würde, dass jemand seine Worte gehört hatte. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und spürte schon, wie sich ein warmer Arm um seine Mitte legte. Atem an seinem Nacken jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper.  
»Wenn du reden willst, Fen, höre ich dir gern zu.«  
»Es war nur ein Traum.« Wenn er sich das oft genug einredete, vergaß er ihn mit Sicherheit. Unwichtigkeiten drängten Menschen nur zu gern in den Hintergrund ihres Verstandes.   
»Hast du von deinem Zuhause geträumt?«  
Helheim war nie sein Heim gewesen. Es war lediglich ein Ort der Verbannung …  
»Nein. Können wir über etwas anderes reden? Oder besser noch gar nicht reden.«  
Am Ende verplapperte er sich und die Asen fielen in Helheim ein, um seine Schwester vor den Allvater zu zerren. Das bedeutete Krieg. Er wollte keinen heraufbeschwören, weil Hel ihm ins Gewissen zu reden versuchte.   
»Wirklich?«  
Nach dieser Nacht hätte er nicht gedacht, dass der ehemalige Winter Soldier auf Abstand ging und sich mit besorgtem Gesicht aufsetzte. Auf seiner Brust zeichneten sich Kratzspuren ab, von denen so manche nicht von Menschenhand verursacht worden waren. Das erfüllte ihn mit Sorge. Barnes folgte seinem Blick und verzog die Lippen leicht.  
»Das habe ich kaum gemerkt.«  
»Ich … auch nicht.«  
»Mir hat es gefallen und wenn du es auch mochtest, sollten wir es wieder tun.«  
Hier spielte jemand mit seinem Leben. Er sollte ihn warnen, besser noch das Weite suchen. Alles, nur nicht sich über diesen Mann beugen und in dessen Unterlippe beißen. Ihn für sich beanspruchen. Seine Beute anvisieren, während Barnes ihm mit den Fingerspitzen über das Kinn strich. Ihm entwich ein leises Knurren aus der Brust heraus.   
»Fen?«  
»Ja?«  
Barnes tippte ihm einfach nur an die Nase. Es brachte den ganz eigenen Duft nach diesem Mann mit sich, der ihn in seinen Bann schlug.   
»Ich bin da, falls du mich brauchst. Nur damit du das weißt.«  
»Danke.« Was sollte er auch sagen? Ihm stand der Sinn nicht nach Reden und Barnes wusste das. Grinste ihn an, übertrieb es doch nicht damit. Der Wolf in ihm bleckte bereits die Zähne. Rückte den Traum wieder in den Vordergrund.  
»Verdammter Mist.«  
»Was ist?«  
»Nichts«, log er und stand auf. Er brauchte … Abstand. »Tut mir leid, ich muss … gehen.« Einen idiotischen Kuss drückte er Barnes auf die Stirn, als wäre der ein kleines Kind. Innerlich verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Der Wolf brach gleich durch die Oberfläche, wenn er weiter in seiner Nähe blieb.


End file.
